It's Showtime!
by Momiro-chan
Summary: Haruno Sakura, a fanatic fangirl. Uchiha Sasuke, singer bassist in a popular band. It seems that the only way for Sakura to get closer to her idol is to enter in an ONLY BOYS singingcontest. So, will she become he? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**It's Showtime!**

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, but I own this story so no stealing._

Full Summary:

Haruno Sakura, a 16 years old fanatic fangirl. Uchiha Sasuke, the ultra famous (not to mention good looking) singer and bassist of Dead Butterflies. Sakura, the girl who is head over heels in love with a guy who she has never talked with. Sasuke, the guy who couldn't be less interested.

One day Sakura gets an opportunity to get closer to her idol. The only problem is that this opportunity is meant _only for boys_. So, will she become he?

The main pairing is SasuSaku, but there will be** _some_** NaruSaku, NejiSaku, TemaShikaIno InoChou and NaruHinaKiba. ..That's everything, I guess.

"blah" – speaking

'_blah' _– thinking

"**_Blah" _**– Inner Sakura

"**Blah**" or "BLAH" – yelling or an important thing

_Enjoy and review!_

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

It's Showtime!

Chapter 1: From she to he?

* * *

"Done!", a loud and clear came from girl's lips. She stood in her room, watching a huge poster in front of her with a satisfied expression on her face. Her short-y pink hair was tied in a high ponytail, her emerald green eyes shone happily, and the way she stood told everybody that she had a lot of confidence. The girl walked to her desk and took a camera.

"Now I'll just have to press this…", she mumbled as she set the camera in a better place and pressed "record". Then she walked in front of camera, and gave it the biggest smile she could.

"Hel-lo, I'm Sakura Haruno, 16 years old, single and the biggest fan of the _fabulous_ band, Dead Butterflies. I have just gotten the latest poster of their _gorgeous_ singer-bassist, Uchiha Sasuke. Now that I have this limited-edition poster on my wall, I have all of the fan-things one could have. That's all; see ya next time when something new comes in shops." And with a victory sign she put the camera off. As soon as the filming stopped, she sighed heavily and walked to window.

"I can't understand it. I have all of their fandom-stuff, even the men XL sized shirt, I can sing all of their songs and I have all of their interviews and live concert DVDs and.. and.. everything", she looked out of the window, leaning on her elbows, "… but still it doesn't feel like my collection would be complete".

She turned around and let her eyes travel around in her room. The wall colour was light pink, but you couldn't really anymore see the wall as she had so many posters on it. And in every one of them there were the same persons. Sakura walked in front of the biggest one of posters, the one which was above her bed. In the right, there stood a blonde guy with a huge grin on his face. In his hands he had a orange guitar. His eyes were sparkling blue, and everything in him told that he was energetic one. Sakura smiled, Uzumaki Naruto, 16, single. Then, a little further away from Naruto there was one guy behind drum set. His hair was on a ponytail-thing and he looked like he wouldn't have wanted to be there. The pink haired girl chuckled, this was Nara Shikamaru, 16, single. And then, the most left one, long black hair and purplish-white eyes. Pale and serious looking with keyboard in front of him. Hyuuga Neji, 17, dating.

And after him, finally…. Sakura's eyes locked on the guy who stood in the centre of the poster. His hair was blackish-blue, his eyes were deep. In his hands he held gently a dark blue bass and there was a microphone in front of him . Sakura's heart skipped a beat. Uchiha Sasuke, 16… _single_. He was Sakura's crush and he was the one who's face appeared on Sakura's daydreams.

Sakura's finger rested on his head and she stared him. His face, his hair, his whole appearance. There was nothing Sakura wouldn't give if only she could get _him_. Well,maybe there was. But...he was just too wondeful.Slowly Sakura drifted into her memories.

* * *

"_Hinata-chaaan! Tell me what you think about this skirt,", loud., high voice yelled in a shop. Energetic pink haired teen held a pale green skirt in her hands. Soon a black haired girl appeared._

"_W-what, Sakura-chan?", her voice was quiet and shy. Sakura gave her a wide grin._

"_See this skirt? Whaddya think about it?", she asked._

"_I-it's very nice..", Hinata answered. _

_Sakura smiled to her friend. _

"_I'll take it then", she paid for it, and they walked towards the exit of the shop. Just as they got outside, Sakura froze._

"_What n-now?", Hinata turned to look at her friend._

"_Shh!", Sakura showed her to be silent. There was a concreting expression on her face. Slowly she walked back to the shop._

"_Can you hear it?", she whispered to Hinata who gave her a questioning face. Sakura sighed and pulled her in the shop. _

"_Listen", she said. Now Hinata understood what she meant. The song in the shop had changed (A/N: um, y'know. In some shops they play music non-stop). The hard rock hand turned into a soft electric guitar melody. Hinata was going to open her mouth, but Sakura's face made her stop. It looked like her friend would have gone to other world. So, Hinata shut up and listened the song, too._

_It was a ballad. Haunting guitar melody, slow drums, sorrowful piano and a slow bass. And then, the vocalist began to sing. Shivers ran up Sakura's spine. She hadn't ever been a huge fan of music. But this song, this voice. She loved it. It stroke her soul and left her speechless. The singer was a male. His voice wasn't too deep nor too high, the song wasn't too slow but it wasn't too poppy-fast either. The lyrics took her breath away and made her confused. When the song ended, she was totally lost, but at the same time she felt so wonderful and complete that she would have liked to cry. She turned to look at Hinata._

"_I have to know who they were!", she said quietly. Hinata gave her a weird look but nodded. Sakura turned her back to Hinata, and searched for a salesgirl. After she noticed one, she went to her._

"_Um, excuse me, but the song that played just now. Do you know who performed it?", she said, hopeful expression on her childish face. The salesgirl raised her eyebrows._

"_Uh, they were Dead Butterflies. It's pretty new group but they're already like, sooo popular", she answered. Sakura thanked her and returned to Hinata._

"_Uh, Hinata-chan, can we visit CD store?", she asked from her. Hinata shrugged._

"_Sure"_

* * *

And so it had started. After buying their CD, Sakura had stayed a week in her room until she could sing all of their songs. Soon after that she bought a ticket to their concert, and that was the final thing. Seeing them live, she had become a helpless fan of theirs and she had fallen in love. Never had she seen such a captivating person as Sasuke-kun. Everything in him. The way how he didn't talk too much, but once he got behind microphone he was a totally different person. And how his eyes were so deep and melancholy even if his face stayed totally emotionless and… and the way he sang the lyrics. If they were sad (like most of their songs were), they were so filled with pain that it hurt, and well.. any of their songs weren't exactly happy, but he always sang the lyrics perfectly. Like he would have been a storytelling master telling a beautiful tale.

Sakura was a die-hard fan. That was a pure fact. Sakura let out a hopeless sigh. If only there would have been a way to get closer to them…

"Dinner's ready!", her mother's voice came to her ears.

"I'm coming", she yelled back. Giving a last glance to the poster, she walked downstairs. Silently she sat down as her mother put a plate filled with food in front of her. Slowly Sakura took her fork and began to eat, still deep in her thoughts.

"I'm leaving to a business trip tomorrow, dear", her mother said suddenly. Sakura's fork stopped.

"Again?", she said, not believing her ears. Her mother avoided her eyes

"Well, you see, I'm very busy as I try to earn enough money to make living", she said. Sakura's father had left before Sakura had born, so she lived only with her mom.

"But… you just came back", Sakura said quietly. Her mother patted her shoulder.

"I know, honey, and I'm very sorry about it. I'm pretty sure that I'll be home for a long time after this trip", she said gently. Sakura just nodded. Her mother looked at her, worry in her eyes.

"Will you be alright?", she said, touching lightly Sakura's cheek. Sakura managed to pull out a weak smile.

"Yeah".

Worry did not left her mother's eyes, but she didn't say anymore about it.

"Well, I'm going for a walk", she said. Sakura nodded again. And so she was gone. Sakura continued eating.

"Wonder what's in today's newspapers", she mumbled, her mouth filled with food, as she took the news from the table. Lazily she started reading it.

"Let's see… car accident, some stupid politics… archaeological thing…", she read, "booooring".

'_Nothing ever happens'_, she thought as she finished eating. She was just going to throw the newspaper away, as something caught her eye.

"**HEY YOU TALENTED 15-20 YEARS OLD TEEN**

Do you think that _YOU_ should become an _IDOL_?

We think so too!

Come and show your singing talents to us at Sunday, 22nd day of July, and become a star!

_Konoha Music_

BOYS ONLY"

And then there was an address. Sakura stared the text for some time. Slowly her brains started working.

Idol Famous. Famous You'll get to see other famous people. You'll get to see other famous people Uchiha Sasuke.

Her heart skipped a beat again.

What if… what if…

But then.

Boys only.

And she sure wasn't a boy.

Sakura started to get depressed. If only she would be a boy…

Oh, well. Maybe she didn't want to be. She liked boys, but didn't want to be one herself.

But being temporarily boy… say, that wouldn't be terrible at all.

Becoming a boy once a while shouldn't be so hard?

A plan began to form in Sakura's mind.

* * *

"Uh, hello", Sakura said shyly as she stepped in a trendy shop that sold only boys' clothes. The owner of the shop (who was a very pretty woman in her twenties) gave her a weird look. Sakura walked up to her, gathering all her confidence.

"Um, I'm sorry but… but it's soon my boyfriends birthday and I thought that I should buy him some clothes as a present but I don't know at all what should I buy, so… can you help me?", she let out a nervous laugh. Suddenly the owner smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh course, honey, just tell me which size he is and how does he look", she said, giving Sakura her full attention.

"Err… he's like… a bit taller than me and.. and I guess that he's a bit bigger and he has brown pretty short hair and green eyes and… yeah, he likes loose clothes", Sakura said, trying not to sound suspicious. The woman looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Oookay, sweetie, don't you worry, we'll found perfect clothes for you sweet heart", she said. Sakura thanked her, feeling a little guilty. It wasn't fun lying to her, but she _had_ to.

After about 40 minutes, Sakura had bought two very loose jeans (black and blue), three t-shirts (two blacks and one blue) and two hooded blouses (black and green). She said good byes to the owner and walked home, her heart beating fast. As soon as she got home, she dressed in her new clothes, black jeans and white, ultra loose shirt. Slowly she gathered all her pink hair and planted a brown wig over them. Gathering all her courage, she stepped in front of her mirror. She didn't anymore recognise herself. The feminine girl had turned into a pretty boy with brown shiny hair and piercing green eyes. A weird smile appeared on Sakura's lips.

"Good bye, Sakura Haruno. Welcome, Yoichi the Idol"

* * *

(sighs). This was so hard to write xD. I always have troubles with the first chapters.

Do you think Dead Butterflies sounds girly? I had hard time trying to think up a good name :P

Okay! Next time, Sakur- sorry, Yoichi trying **his** luck on Konoha Music's test.

Review :D


	2. Because I am a Gi erm, boy

**It's Showtime!**

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, but I own this story. Do I really have to repeat this?_

Oh, so many reviews. I'm so happy (cries) :')

_Enjoy and review!_

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

It's Showtime!

Chapter 2: Because I'm a Gi- ..erm, Boy

* * *

She was sure that if her heart would thump even a bit faster, it would burst. She sat on her bed, trying to calm down. Today she would become an idol. She was sure of it. She couldn't lose. Not if the prize was so great. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura sighed and laid her eyes on the clothes that were scattered around her room. What should she pick? Something boyish… and something cool. Slowly she walked to the black jeans. Yes, she would pick them. They looked like something she would normally never wear, so they had to be perfect. And as for the shirt… Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he picked up the black shirt. Hey, black is cool, right? And stars are cool. So cool was what she would be.

After changing she stepped in front of the mirror. How comical she looked, wearing oversized boys' clothes, but having make up and soft pink hair. Sakura stick out her tongue at her reflection. Stupid looking girl. Carefully she covered her hair with the wig.

It was unbelievable how this wig changed her. She wasn't anymore Sakura. There was standing now a young boy. Sakura looked at herself in disbelief. It was true that even in these boys' clothes and with wig she still looked a bit girlish, but if she would have now walked on the streets, people would have saw only a pretty boy. Problem was. that she didn't feel like a boy at all.

"Should I try winking at the judges if any of them is female?", she murmured, deep in her thoughts. She felt a little bit of hopelessness as she heard her own voice.

"Eek. I can't go there! I sound like _a girl_!", she panicked. But she couldn't go back anymore. Yoichi Haruno, 16, had already posted his participation-form. And she really wanted to win this competition. It would be so great if she would win… Sakura let out a dreamy sigh. She could maybe talk to Sasuke and… and maybe hang out with him?

Of course there was this problem that once she would win (at this point, Sakura had completely forgotten that it wasn't sure that she would win) she would be a boy singer, but she was sure that everything would go well if she would just believe. Yes, she just needed to be sure of herself, and TADA, she would be the winner!

'_Oh dear, this was a bad idea',_ Sakura gulped in front of a tall building. In front of the main door, there was huge letters, which told the rest of the world that THIS place was the one and only Konoha Music. They had all the most popular artist and they were richer than it was good for anybody to be.

Sakura watched as people walked in and out. Some of those young boys had to be her rivals. Sakura glanced at her clock. She had fifteen minutes left. If she wouldn't go soon, she would be late and everything would she had done would have been for nothing.

'_Gather your strength, Sakura, if boys can do it, so can you!'_, she thought and took some shaking steps towards the door, but she couldn't go inside.

'_What am I thinking? I don't sound like boy! And.. and.. what if they will realise that I'm a girl? I'm dead!'_, she bit her lip. But… slowly she took a mini-poster out of her pocket. Dark hair, dark eyes. Sasuke-kun. Sakura closed her eyes and held the picture close to her. It was like Sasuke-kun's power would have come to her…

"Hey! Whatcha doin'?", curious voice disturbed Sakura. She jumped and turned around, just to face a dog staring at her. As she raised her eyes, a grinning face of a boy greeted her.

"Uh…I- I.. you see", Sakura stuttered, quickly hiding the picture in her pockets. The guy in front of her just gave her a wide smile.

"You don't have to explain me anything? You're goin' to the Konoha Music's singin'-thing? Who was in that picture?", he spoke in a cheerful tone. Sakura looked at him. He had brown, spiky hair. Kinda energetic. There were two weird red stripes on his face and in his hands he held a small dog.

"Uh.. yeah, I'm going to become a idol and it was.. nobody", she replied, trying to calm down.

'_Boyboyboy.. I just have to be a boy!'_, she thought, trying to take a more masculine expression. The boy glanced at her and winked.

"Oo, I know. Your girlfriend, right?", he said, giving her a knowing look. Sakura nearly died for coughing so hard. She was very close of screaming that the only one her heart belonged was her precious Sasuke-kun, as she remembered that she was a boy right now.

"Uh, yeah. Something like that", she mumbled. The guy raised his eyebrows at her.

"You know, your voice is pretty girly", he said slowly. Sakura's eyes widened.

"What?", her voice was quiet, and she was starting to panic. The first person she talked with, and he already realised that she wasn't a boy?

Fortunately it seemed that this one wasn't too clever.

"I guess it's a good thing, not all look so girly pretty like you do.", he said, giving her a toothy grin.

'_Sheesh, maybe because I'm a girl?'_, Sakura thought, but put a smile on her face.

"Uh, thanks. I'm Yoichi", she said, trying to make her voice sound deeper.

"I'm Kiba, nice to meet ya", he answered.

"Yeah", Sakura replied weakly. This had been way too close situation.

"Well, let's go!", Kiba said energetically. Sakura nodded and they walked towards the main doors together. As they were stepping inside, Kiba stopped. Sakura looked at him over her shoulder.

"What?"

Kiba looked thoughtful.

"Y'know, you even walk like a girl", he said. Then he shrugged, "well, if that's your style, dude"

'_Thank you for making this guy pretty dumb', _Sakura thought as she followed him inside. For some reason, she was sure that this would be a long day.

* * *

This was _horrible_! Sakura had never been as nervous as now. Not even when she was forced to play talking sheep in their Christmas act which had been, like, so embarrassing. But this beat easily it. Sakura had been in the waiting room for half a hour now. There were a lot of boys, most of them very good looking and they were all glaring her like she would have been just some disgusting bug (or that was what it seemed to her). She had also noticed that all of these guys were from 7 to 15 cents longer than she was. It made her feel even more miserable than before. And Kiba, who had first talked all the time, had finally shut up. First Sakura had been happy; the way he just blabbed and blabbed had driven her insane, but now… Sakura was so nervous, that even Kiba's non-stop talking would have made her feel better.

Finally the door opened and a man in black suit came out. He let his eyes lazily look around the room before he started to talk.

"Hello, young gentlemen" at this point Sakura coughed and got weird looks from everybody, but the man just continued, "Today two of you will get a lot of money, fans and respecting", he said with a cold smile. There was murmuring in the room. Sakura just stared the man.

"Now you'll come to this room one by one and sing the judge a song and after every one of you has sang, we'll come to tell you the results, understood?", he continued, staring all of the boys (and Sakura, of course) in the room.

A small choir of "yeah"s filled the room. Sakura was too nervous to even nod.

"Alright, number one, please come this way", the man said. One of the boys stepped a little bit closer to the man. He was very long with black hair and Sakura could see from his face that he felt horrid.

'_I'm so happy that I'm not the first one'_, she thought, taking a glance of her number. 47. There would be a long wait. Sakura sighed and sat down. She just hoped that all of this would end already.

* * *

"Number 46, please come in!", the boy who sat beside Sakura stood up and walked towards the door. Sakura watched him leave. She was so nervous that it was a miracle that she hadn't already thrown up.

This it was! Her chance to be the Super Idol, and this was her chance to get close to Sasuke-kun! She would do it.

_She would success._

"47!", the man had returned. Sakura rose from her chair, trying to be confident. She nodded to the man and followed him inside the room.

Bright light blinded her for a short time, but soon her eyes adjusted to the light. There was a long table, and behind it the judges. Three men and one woman. And then there was a spotlight. That would be her place. Sighing heavily Sakura walked to the spotlight and turned to look at the judge. Two of the men looked boring, one (a lot younger) was smiling at him and the woman looked very friendly. Maybe this wasn't too bad, after all. There were many women voice actors who were a young boys' voices. And they could sing, too. She wouldn't be any worse, she would beat them all! She had practised this, so it should go well. The woman judge took out some papers.

"Haruno Yoichi-kun, right?", she spoke, staring right at Sakura.

"Uh, yeah… I am", she replied in her fake-man tone. The smiley-man spoke now.

"Why would you be a good idol?"

Sakura took a deep breath. She had expected this.

"Because I really enjoy singing and I'm the best", she answered, trying to sound calm. Other one of the non-smiley men raised his eyebrows.

"You're pretty girly", he said. The others murmured "you're right". Cold shivers ran up Sakura's spine. If she would be caught now, she would be embarrassed to death.

"Well, I can't do anything for that. I look the way I look.", she answered, hoping that they would believe her. The judges nodded and told her to sing. Sakura closed her eyes and began to sing. There was no other sound than her boy-singing. Her mind had finally quieted down and everything that mattered was the song. She put all of her emotions into it and sang it out.

When she ended the song, the judges were silent for a moment. Then the woman-judge stood up and smiled.

"Thank you, Haruno-kun. Please, go to that room and wait for the results", she pointed at different door than which Sakura had come in. She nodded and walked away. As soon as she got out of the room, she let herself relax. She had done it now. And she hadn't been caught yet.

* * *

Two hours later, all of them had sung. Now they just waited for the judges for their decision. Everybody was silent, they were all very anxious. Sakura sat a little further away from everybody, it was better that way. Even if they thought that she was a boy right now, she shouldn't try her luck too much. She was deep in her thoughts as the door opened and the judges came in. Everybody's attention turned to the door. One of the no-smile men talked first.

"First of all, we want to thank you every one of you for you participation, but sadly only two of you can win.", he took a small break. Everybody stared at him, "yes, we have now heard all of your sing and we have come to this decision", he ended and took a small paper from his pocket.

"The winners and future idols of Konoha Music Singing Contest are Kiba Inuzuka..", he read. The loud brown haired boy let out a loud "All right!" as he jumped up. Sakura watched him do his victory dance. That over active kid was the other winner? What were the judges thinking?

Her heartbeat got faster and faster as the man prepared to read the second name. What if she was bad? What if she would never success? What if she would be a loser for the rest of her life?

The man let his eyes look around in the room before he opened his mouth.

"And Yoichi Haruno. Congratulations" , he said simply.

That moment Sakura was sure that her heart stopped for a while. First she couldn't believe that she heard right. Then a weird confusion filled her, and when Kiba ran to her and punched her on her shoulder and shouted something like "Alright, dude! We did it, eh?", a bursting happiness finally took over her. She was the best actor in this world! She had really done it!

Her plan was a success!

* * *

Sheeeesh xD It took me some time to update, sorry for that.

Liked it / Hated it?

Review and tell :D

Oh, and in next chapter, there will be shoutouts. I did write them for this chapter, too, but my Word collapsed before I saved and I lostthemand because I'm tired and lazy and I want to go to sleep and I just want to post this chapter now, I won't rewrite them now. Sorry :(


	3. The Garden Hero

**It's Showtime!**

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns all of the characters, but this story is mine. Bwaha :D. Oh wait, I own the gardener XDD_

I'm so **SORRY**! I know that I should have updated VERY LONG time ago, but but but.. I've had a lot of tests and I have been lazy and I was sick for a week and didn't felt like writing and.. stuff :( But I promise that I'll post next chapter soon :D

Enjoy and please review :D

**OH, AND IF THERE ISSOMEBODY WHO WOULD LIKE TO DRAW YOICHI, I WOULD BE VERY HAPPY!**

Draw Yoichi, I'll dedicate one chapter for you ;D

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

It's Showtime!

Chapter 3: The Garden Hero

* * *

Sakura jumped to her bed, feeling dead tired. It had been such a long day. Sakura turned on her back, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't believe it. She, Sakura, would become an idol. Of course as a boy, but still… gosh. 

_The winners and future idols of Konoha Music Singing Contest are Kiba Inuzuka..", he read. The loud brown haired boy let out a loud "All right!" as he jumped up. Sakura watched him do his victory dance. That over active kid was the other winner? What were the judges thinking?_

_Her heartbeat got faster and faster as the man prepared to read the second name. What if she was bad? What if she would never success? What if she would be a loser for the rest of her life?_

_The man let his eyes look around in the room before he opened his mouth._

"_And Yoichi Haruno. Congratulations" , he said simply._

Sakura shivered on her bed. It was unbelievable. And everything that happened after that seemed now like it would have been just a dream. Smiling tiredly, she thought about all the things that had happened.

After announcing the winners, everything had been a mess for a while. She and Kiba had been introduced to a lot of people, who all worked at Konoha Music. Then they had been guided through a few rooms where the music was recorded and mixed and all that stuff. After that they had been taken to a room with big bright blue sofas and they both met their new managers. Kiba's manager was a young woman who used blood-red lipstick, dark curly hair and weird eyes. First Sakura had been happy that this scary woman wasn't her manager, but after she saw her own manager, she didn't know what to think.

Hatake Kakashi was a weird man. His hair was silver coloured, and a mask covered half of his face. And the book he read had a big red PG-18 mark on it. Well, yeah, he was friendly. Sakura frowned. She guessed that he would be ok, if he just wouldn't become too friendly.

Ugh. Disgusting. Old perverted man.

Then again. Sakura was a boy now. That weird man wouldn't try to do anything to a young, innocent boy, would he?

Well, after meeting their new managers they had discussed a few things about what kind of music they should do and when they would meet again and everything like that. When Kiba and Sakura finally got out of there, they were both feeling very tired and light headed. So much had happened in a short time. After warm farewells and see you soons they had separated and went home.

Sakura stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow she would have a private meeting with her manager, and they would discuss something about her singer-image and stuff. Sakura yawned, her eyelids felt heavy and her thoughts began to get a bit mixed.

"I.. guess I should get some sleep..", she mumbled, being already half-asleep.

"Good night, Sasuke", she whispered as shot the last glance to one of her posters before closing her eyes.

* * *

"This unbelievable! It's probably oneof the most important daysin my life, and my alarm clock's battery just had to end last night!", Sakura's loud screams echoed in her otherwise quiet house as she stumbled down the stairs, putting her wig on her head in hurry, taking a bite of her bread at the same time.

"Oh please let me make it in time!", she mumbled as she stepped outside her house, shut the door and started running.

'_The normal way to Konoha Music Building takes 25 minutes, and I have..'_, Sakura glanced at her watch, _'…8 minutes'_

She bit her lip. If she wanted to be in time, she would have to use a shortcut. Sakura stopped. The only problem was that this shortcut went on people's gardens. And not even in normal people's gardens. Those huge parks filled with exotic and rare flowers from faraway countries belonged to the richest people in the whole city. And Sakura knew that she would be in big troubles if somebody would find her there.

But then again. What kind of impression would she give of herself if she would be late on her first day? Mumbling a short prayer, Sakura turned 90 degrees, so that she faced the nearest mansion's wall.

"Yoosh. Here I go", gathering all her courage, she climbed up the wall like a small monkey and landed down gracefully. Sneaking quietly from behind one statue to another, glancing around her all the time. After a while a new feeling woke up in Sakura's mind. Excitement.

She felt very alive, all of her senses as sharp as they could be. She was free, wild and nobody could ever catch her. Her head filled with these new thoughts, she forgot to be as careful as she should be. Before she had time to notice what happened, she had walked against a small marble statue. The statue fell, and a huge crash filled the peaceful garden as it broke into millions of pieces. One second later, Sakura heard quick steps.

"Who's there!"

Sakura froze. Damn, damn, dammit. This was the last garden. Behind this garden's wall, was Konoha Music's Building. Few meters and she would have been free. But no, here she just had to get caught. And she ever broke that stupidstatue. What could she do?

Quickly Sakura dove behind a large tree. Glancing carefully behind it, she saw a middle-aged, very angry faced man running towards her. He was probably this place's gardener.

"I know that you are still here, you little rascal. Just wait for me to find you, I'll crack your little precious neck and make sure that you never ever again come to my garden", Sakura heard the man whispering.

'_I'm too young to die'_, Sakura thought briefly as the gardener's steps came closer and closer. Closing her eyes tightly Sakura prepared for the worst. She would be defiantly late and probably she would get beaten. Thank god that gardener wouldn't reveal her true identity, because she was currently dressed as Yoichi, but still.

Just as the gardener was almost at the tree that Sakura hided behind, somebody grabbed her. Letting out a surprised yell Sakura opened her eyes to see the wall of garden coming closer and closer. Somebody had grabbed her from her waist and ran fast towards their exit to freedom. Before Sakura could get her thoughts clear, her mystery saviour lifted her higher and _threw_ her over the wall. Soon Sakura found herself rolling on the ground outside the garden. Just as she was getting up, somebody else jumped over the wall and landed down, glancing at Sakura murderously.

Sakura's mouth opened wide.

"S..S..Sa", she stuttered as her rescuer rose from the ground. A boy. Blueish-black spiky hair, dark eyes, black shirt and black jeans. He stared at Sakura for some time, waiting for her to end her stuttering, but as she just continued repeating the same and not get through what she wanted to say, he walked to Sakura and simply lift her from the ground.

"T-thanks", Sakura mumbled, staring at the ground.

He just shrugged. Sakura could feel his eyes on her.

"What were you doing there?", he finally asked.

'_If I'm not terribly wrong, he is Sasuke.'_, she thought. She got saved by Sasuke Uchiha. THE Sasuke Uchiha. Bassist and singer of Dead Butterflies. Gosh. Now she just had to say something clever!

"Oh, I.. I just had to meet somebody but I was late and then I had to take that shortcut because I didn't have time because my alarm clock's battery ended last night and I woke up too late and maybe I would have woken up earlier if I wouldn't have gone sleep so late yesterday but it wasn't my fault that I was late home, it was that stupid man who couldn't stop blabbing even if I was so tired. You know, I just hate masks, that man too, it looked so stupid and can you believe that..", words came out of her mouth like a vomit

"Stop blabbering, I got the idea already", he interrupted her pretty rudely. Sakura stopped and blushed, still staring at the ground.

"Um, thanks", she muttered, as she shyly glanced at him. For her surprise (and displeasure) Sasuke looked pretty crept out.

"Are you a boy or a girl?", he asked straight, "When I first saw you I thought you were a boy, but you talk like a girl and even your voice sounds like a girl. And you act girlishly", his cold eyes examined Sakura, "plus your face is girly. Even though you do have boyish hair and clothes."

Sakura opened her mouth few times, thinking what to answer. How could she have forgotten that she was in her Yoichi disguise? Boys don't stutter and act cutely. Well, at least boys don't do those things if they want to be very manly.

'_I've got to protect my secret!' _

"Um.. I really don't get whaddya mean", Sakura started with panic. How did boys talk, exactly? "Uh.. I mean, are you blind, or what? I'm clearly boy, as you can see".

"Whatever. It's not like I would be interested", he shrugged and turned his back to Sakura and began to walk towards the Konoha Music Building.

'_Gosh! He's going to there, too! Maybe I'll get a chance to meet the whole band!'_, Sakura thought eagerly.

"Um, Hey, Wait!", she yelled after the dark haired boy who had already walked away from her. He turned around, bored look on his face.

"What?"

Sakura hesitated only a moment before flashing him a friendly smile.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

As soon as these words got out from her mouth, the boy in front of him frowned.

"Yes?", his tone was very rude, but Sakura didn't let it bother her. She couldn't believe her luck!

"I'm Yoichi Haruno, and I'm working at the same place as you are. I hope we will become friends", she said smiling and offered his her hand. Sasuke just stared at it.

"I have no interest in that stuff", he just mumbled and turned his back at Sakura, shoving his hand in his pockets and began to walk away.

"Hey! Hey, wait!", Sakura yelled and walked after him.

"Stop following me."

"I can't help it. I'm going to Konoho Music too", Sakura answered wearing a wide grin.

"Hn"

"Say, Sasuke-kun..", she started.

"Stop speaking to me like you would know me. And stop acting like a girl, it makes me feel irritated".

"Oh, okay. But I do know you, I'm your biggest fan!", Sakura said happily.

"Our fans are mostly girls.", Sasuke answered, a smirk creeping on his lips.

"Well, uh, I'm boy"

"Yeah, sure"

There was a silence.

"I really am"

"Just shut up already"

It was Sakura's time to frown.

"You are so rude"

"You are so annoying"

Again a silence.

"Just for you, I won't give up", Sakura said with a determinate look. Sasuke glanced at her, looking just a bit surprised.

"You've got some guts"

Sakura smiled a little.

"A girly boy like me has to be though to survive", she answered proudly.

"I said that you had guts, not that you would be though", he answered with a chuckle.

Sakura punched him lightly.

"Meanie"

"Bare with it", he answered with a slightly amused look on his face.

Sakura smiled happily. Talking with him, she just couldn't believe it was true. Soon they arrived in front of the doors of Konoho Music. Sasuke glanced at Sakura for the last time.

"See ya, kiddo", he mumbled and walked in.

"Hey, I'm your age, you carrothead!", Sakura yelled after him, pretendin to be mad. Sasuke just ignored her.

With a dreamy look on her face. Sakura let a wide smile appear on her face.

"This is so wonderful", she whispered.

Sakura would have probably stayed in her dreamworld for a long time if somebody wouldn't have poked her shoulder.

"Good start, Yoichi-kun, you're 19 minutes late", low voice spoke behind her.

Sakura turned around quickly and stared at the person behind her in horror.

'_Damn, I forgot'_, a brief thought flashed in her mind

She faced now a long, silver haired man with a mask covering half of his face but anybody could clearly see that his lips were curled in a evil smirk. Hatake Kakashi, Yoichi Haruno's manager.

The one she should have met some time ago.

* * *

Urgh XD such a bad chapter. But I **PROMISE**, next one will be a **LOT **better. Promisepromisepromise. 

Please review even though I have been such a terrible authoress. I promise next chapter will be posted next week.

And I've just discovered that brilliant reply review-thing. I'm going to use it a lot if I'll get reviews, I just love it :D


	4. Niece Arrives

**It's Showtime!**

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns all of the characters, but this story is mine. Bwaha :D. _

I know. This chapter is late. Again.

I'm so so so SO sorry.

Buuut, thanks for the reviews, people :)

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

It's Showtime!

Chapter 4: Niece arrives

* * *

"Uhmh.. hi-ii?", Sakura started, looking nervous. Her manager just smiled.

"Good job, Yoichi, it's your first day, and look; you're late"

Sakura tried to take a pitiful look on her face.

"Nice Mr. Manager, it's my alarm clock's entire fault", she said, giving her manager a hopeful smile.

"You look girlish"

Sakura's smile froze immediately.

"That's not very nice thing to say to a growing teenager. Haven't you heard that people my age feel insecure about themselves and all that stuff", she said, trying to get a masculine sound on her voice. Hen manager grinned at her.

"It's not very nice to wait a teenager for 20 minutes"

Sakura sighed.

"I'm sorry"

"That's the way, boy. You're forgiven"

* * *

Sakura stared out of the huge windows of her manager's office. Somewhere far, far, far below people passed the tall building of Konoha Music. Sakura felt kind of a sleepy. The chair she was sitting on was just too comfortable..

"Yoichi, are you listening at all?"

Sakura blinked and shook her head.

"Uh, yes, what were we talking about again?"

Her manager let out a sigh.

"I said that you probably should transfer into another school"

Sakura looked surprised.

"Huh? Why?"

"You really didn't listen to me at all?"

Sakura felt a bit guilty.

"Umm.. Sorry. I won't sleep anymore"

"Am I really that boring?", her manager said with a hint of despair in his voice.

Sakura shook her head quickly.

"Not at all! I have never met more …uh… interesting manager than you, manager-san!"

Again her manager sighed.

"And I'm the only manager you have ever met, correct? And call me Kakashi. You sound stupid when you say manager-san"

"Uh.. okay, ma- I mean, Kakashi-san", she was silent for a moment, "umm.. so what were you saying about changing schools?"

"Oh yes, that. You see, since you'll be releasing an album soon, you'll have to be away from school quite often. So I thought that you should transfer to Konoha High, which is a special school for talented people. Normally you'd have to take a entrance exam to get in, but since we Konoha Music are partners of Konoha High, you'll get there right away without taking the exam"

"Hey hey! Wait wait wait, just wait! Do you mean that HUGE glass building that they call school, but which is actually a harem on totally gorgeous, intelligent and famous people? You know, the place where all child stars, young actors and teenager models go?", Sakura stared at her manager, disbelief in her green eyes.

"Yes"

"And… and you say that I can go there? Even though I'm so normal, that you can't found anybody more normal than I am?", Sakura just couldn't believe it.

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't call you normal. You are going to become a popular idol, remember?"

"Oh yeah. That thing. I forgot, sorry", Sakura smiled weakly.

"But you have to understand, that even if you won't have to take the entrance exam and you will be away from school quite a lot you still have to study. Actually, you have to study twice as hard as you have studied before because you are not going to be in all of the classes, understood"

Sakura smiled confidently.

"No worries, sir, I have always been quite good at school"

"Really? You don't look like it", Kakashi answered, his eyebrows raised.

"You are insulting"

"Try to live with it"

They had a staring contest, Sakura trying to look serious and Kakashi smiling at her.

"Oh, I give up", Sakura finally said, sighing. She stared again out of the window, thinking about transferring schools.

Suddenly, she thought of something.

Kakashi thought she was a boy.

Which meant, that she would have to be a boy in her new school.

And schools have PE and swimming and all that stuff.

Sakura's mouth opened in horror.

NO WAY!

She started to panic.

What to do now?

Should she pretend to be a boy at school?

No, she couldn't! What if she would get caught? And Sakura knew she would get caught.

Say that she wouldn't change schools?

Umm. No. It seemed like her manager had already made the decision.

Only one opinion left.

She would have to tell the truth.

"Uhum… M-manager-san?", she started quietly.

"I told you call me Kakashi. What is it?"

"Ugh.. you.. you you will probably be in shock after I'll.. umm.. tell you something, but.."

Her manager looked bored.

"Get on with it, Yoichi"

"W-well you see, my name is not actually.. Yoichi"

Silence.

"Please continue"

Sakura avoided his gaze, feeling uneasy.

"Um-m.. you see, I'm actually.. a girl"

Total silence.

….

"You WHAT?"

"I am a girl"

Shyly, she glanced at her manager. He looked thoughtful.

"So you say that you entered in the competition lying about your gender."

"Yeah"

"..I see"

And silence again.

"Aren't you mad?"

Her manager stared at her, deep in his thoughts.

"Well, this could get interesting…"

Sakura stared at her surprised.

"Are you saying that you'll let me continue?"

"What else can I do? And you being a girl isn't a trouble at all. We just have to be careful. What's your real name, by the way?"

Sakura's mouth hung open. It seemed that she couldn't get a word out of her mouth. Was she still asleep?

"Oh please, shut your mouth before you drool on that chair and answer to me"

"S-Sakura"

Kakashi smiled at her.

"That's the way. Nice to meet you Sakura-chan"

"Nice to meet you, too… I guess"

"So, is that your real hair?"

Sakura blinked few times before understanding what he was asking.

"Oh, this! No, It's just a wig"

Kakashi stared at her, thinking.

"It's too dangerous to have a wig. We should cut and dye your hair"

Sakura smiled weakly.

"I think it's impossible. My natural hair colour is quite… strong. It can't be dyed away"

Her manager looked surprised.

"So, what is your natural haircolour?"

Slowly Sakura took out her wig, revealing her pink locks. Her manager looked amused. He was just saying something, as the door opened. Sasuke stepped in.

"Yo, Kakashi, _she _asked me to br-", his sentence was cut when he saw Sakura and Kakashi. His dark eyes widened as he recognised Sakura.

"You.. you're the kid from earlier.", he started, "but.. but you're a girl"

Sakura's heart raced. She shot a hopeless look on her manager who looked surprisingly calm.

"Oh, nonono, Sasuke-kun. The boy you saw earlier was Yoichi-kun. This lovely lady here is my.. my niece Sakura-chan who is Yoichi-kun's.. err.. cousin"

Sakura just started at him blankly.

_What did he just say?_

* * *

­

Umm. yeah :D, I think I'll update soon again, since it's summer vacation :D

Special thanks to **sweetmaiden**, who has chatted with me and happy birthday (sorry I'm so late xD)**Crushed Promises** :)


	5. Two first meetings

**It's Showtime!**

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns all of the characters, but this story is mine. Bwaha :D. _

Waah, thanks for you reviews! Even though I was so late :'(

Thanks **Sanguine Dreams** for pointing out the wig thing, I hadn't noticed it at all xD

Enjoy!

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

It's Showtime!

Chapter 5: Two first meetings

* * *

"A niece?", Sasuke's eyebrows rose, and he looked quite dumb.

Kakashi and Sakura both nodded their head like crazy.

"That means that.. that kid earlier is also related to you?", Sasuke said, still looking not-so-convinced.

"Uhh, no. You see, Sasuke-kun, Sakura is my sister's daughter and Yoichi-kun is Sakura's father's brother's son.", Kakashi lied quickly. Sakura stared at her manager in amazement. How could that lame man think so quickly? Maybe he wasn't lame at all.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment.

"..right. It's not like I'm interested, anyway"

Suddenly Sakura noticed her wig on the floor. Quickly she glanced at Sasuke. He could notice it at any time.

Sakura shivered.

'_Oh crap, what to do now?'_

Without any time to think more, Sakura made a weird-looking jump to the floor, right on top of the wig. Both Sasuke and Kakashi stared at her like they would stare somebody who had just escaped from mental hospital. Sakura couldn't blame them, she must have looked stupid.

"Um.. Sakura-chan..?", finally Kakashi spoke. Sakura turned her face to him and mouthed "wig" to him. After a few tries, it seemed as Kakashi had understood.

"Uh.. um… right! You see, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan here is a big fan of yours and this her way to.. umh.. greet you", it was a good thing that Kakashi wore a mask as it let him hide is expression, "you know, this is.. umm.. how ancient natives greeted their.. gods"

Sakura stared at her manager in disbelief.

'_What the heck is he saying? There's no way THE Uchiha Sasuke would fall for that!'_

Preparing for the worst Sakura turned to Sasuke, a big fake smile on her face. She was surprised to see, that the suspicious expression had left Sasuke's face. Now he looked just bored.

"Oh, she's one of those", he said sounding dull (_'what those!'_), "oh, boss told me to give these to you, Kakashi. Bye" He threw a pile of paper to Kakashi's desk and left the room, his hand in pockets. As soon as the door closed both Sakura and Kakashi let out a huge sigh. Sakura got up slowly.

"That was close", Kakashi said picking up the wig.

"I can't believe he believed that! I mean, that was like the worst lie ever and he didn't even notice that I wear the same clothes that Yoichi wore!", Sakura hissed, "and all of the magazines say that he is a genius!"

"Yeah, but there are so crazy fangirls around him, that he didn't found it weird", Kakashi smiled, "but we have to be more careful now"

Sakura nodded.

"But this thing had one good point", Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Look, Konoha High's students are all special in some way. Because you can't go there as Yoichi, you'll need a reason. You being my niece should be enough."

"So we just have to lie to everyone that we're related?"

"It'll go just fine, trust me"

"..fine"

Somehow Sakura had the feeling that more troubles waited for her in the future.

* * *

"Have you got the books?"

"Yes, sir"

"Pencil, eraser, ruler?"

"Yes, sir"

"Timetable?"

"Yes, sir"

"Good"

Sakura stood in front of black, shiny car, talking with Kakashi.

"I'll come pick you up when you get out of school"

"Okay, I'll call you"

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go"

Kakashi patted her head.

"That's the way. Just remember, you're my niece"

"Got that. Bye"

Sakura waved at the car until she couldn't see it anymore, took a deep breath and turned around so that she faced her new school. She still found it amazing that this huge white building was a school. It seemed as.. as everything would have sparkled. The building, windows, even the students. Sakura noticed that every student's clothes were spotless and that everyone was so pretty and… just perfect.

'_Could it be that famous and rich people just don't get pimples? Or that their hair just is naturally smooth? Maybe their teeth are naturally so white that it blinds me. Argh, I'll never fit in!'_ , Sakura though thinking how she looked. Of course she had the school's uniform (white jacket, white shirt, dark blue pleated skirt, leg warmers and shoes. Were very pricey, but Kakashi bought them, so no problem :D) , but other than that, she felt like she didn't belong here at all.

'_I have to be strong for the person I adore! Sasuke power!'_, raising her chin she approached the scary building. Just as she was stepping in, somebody ran fast behind her and bumped to her. Letting out a surprised yelp, Sakura turned around to see who hit her. She found herself staring into Sasuke's face. He seemed as surprised as she did.

"You're from that time…", he mumbled. Sakura was just going to say something, as Sasuke took a quick look behind him, grabbed her had and ran inside school. Sakura followed him, her mouth still hanging open.

'_Just… what.. the heck… is happening_', Sakura though as she ran after Sasuke around the corridors, _'not that I would mind him holding my hand, but if he is that interested in me, isn't this going a bit too far?'_

They just continued running. Sakura sighed.

'_Maybe he is too embarrassed to admit that he's interested in me if there's other people looking'_

Sakura noticed people staring them as they ran and ran. And then, after turning one more corner Sasuke stopped so quickly, that Sakura ran against him.

"Owch.. just what are you do-"

"Shhh. Stand there and cover me", he hissed

"..eh?", Sakura stared at him blankly, when 10 girls, all looking like models, came running after them.

"Where did he go?"

"Awww, I can't believe we were so close catching him!"

"I just want to hug him sooooooo tight"

"He's, like, sooooo adorable"

"If only he would date me, I would die happily"

The girls went to other direction, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone in the corridor.

"Uhmm…", Sakura started, not knowing how to continue.

"Fans.", he said, before Sakura could even ask.

"Aaa."

Now Sakura understood why he had believed Kakashi's stupid story.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks"

Sakura watched him walk away, not knowing what to say.

'_He wasn't interested in me after all. Too bad'_

Sighing she looked around.

'_Oh great, I have no ideas where I should go'_

Slowly she started to walk to where she came from when somebody stepped in front of her. Sakura slowly raised her gaze from the floor. Shoes, legwarmers, long legs, short skirt, white shirt, blonde hair, chin, mouth and cheeks, nose and finally, baby blue eyes. Sakura found herself staring at a girl about her age. She was long, slim and one of the prettiest girls Sakura had ever seen. And there was something very familiar about her. She had a confident and sparkly aura and somehow Sakura felt like a trash when she stood there in front of her.

"Umm.. excuse me, you're blocking the way", Sakura said quietly, not looking at the girl's face. Too shiny and perfect.

"Just who do you think you are?", Sakura looked at the girl surprised. Her pretty face had a frown and her voice was filled with contempt, "talking like that to Sasuke-kun, you really don't know your place. Just look at you, your uniform jacket is all wrinkly, your socks too and what's with your hair colour? Think he's gonna be interested in you if you look weird?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she went on and on. The girl flipped her blonde hair, grinned and opened her mouth for the final time.

"And your forehead is _horribly_ big"

Sakura stared at the girl, her mouth hanging open once again.

Who was this girl?

* * *

Whoo. Finally ready. I think next chappie should be ready quite soon as I have already planned what will happen in it. Please review and thanks for reading :D


	6. First Day

**It's Showtime!**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. What a surprise._

..i'm so late..

SORRY!

Wonder if anyone reads this story anymore :'D

But thanks for all the reviews. I really love them

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

It's Showtime!

Chapter 6: First Day

* * *

"_Just who do you think you are?", Sakura looked at the girl surprised. Her pretty face had a frown and her voice was filled with contempt, "talking like that to Sasuke-kun, you really don't know your place. Just look at you, your uniform jacket is all wrinkly, your socks too and what's with your hair colour? Think he's gonna be interested in you if you look weird?"_

_Sakura's eyes widened as she went on and on. The girl flipped her blonde hair, grinned and opened her mouth for the final time._

"_And your forehead is __horribly__ big"_

_Sakura stared at the girl, her mouth hanging open once again._

_Who was this girl?_

The silence got longer and longer. Sakura just couldn't get her mind to work. Sure, she had met insulting people before. When you have a pink hair it's rather common to get unwanted remarks, and Sakura had learnt to defend herself quite well, but this girl…

..this girl really was something else.

Never in her life had anyone crushed Sakura's defenses in just a few minutes after their first meeting.

Time passed, Sakura's mouth still hanging half-open. The blonde girl glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Oh my! I'm going to be late", flipping her hair again the girl turned around, flashing Sakura – who was still unable to say anything – one last sparkling smile over her shoulder, "don't get offended, darling. It's better to know where you belong right from the start. Otherwise it'll hurt a lot more when you finally understand the differences between people's statuses". And with an elegant wave of her hand the girl walked away.

It took Sakura five more minutes before she got her brain to function again.

"That.. really took me off guard", blinking a few times Sakura notices the clock.

08:15.

A moment of silence.

"SHIIIIT! I was supposed to be in the classroom 10 minutes ago!", Sakura grabbed her bag in panic, "and I still don't know where the classroom is!"

* * *

08:34

Sakura stared nervously at the grey door in front of her. She was 24 minutes late. All she had hoped was a smooth first day without anyone really noticing her. Looks like that wouldn't happen.

Taking a deep breath Sakura knocked on the door.

"Yes?", a deep male voice called from inside. Slowly Sakura opened the door, looking shyly around the classroom.

In the front of the room stood a tall dark haired man with a painful looking scar on his face. The teacher. It looked like Sakura had knocked the door just as he was explaining something as he was standing with chalk on his hands and there was an incomplete sentence on the blackboard.

Behind him sat Sakura's new classmates. Sakura recognized some of the faces from adverts and magazines, and she was quite sure that one of the girls had been on the drama that Sakura had watched just last night. And every face was turned to watch Sakura.

"Err.. I.. I'm a new student. Haruno Sakura. I got.. lost", her voice trailed off as she tried to avoid looking at anyone, "..nice to meet you".

The man's face brightened. "Oh, it's you. I was starting to get worried. ", his smiled warmly and Sakura felt a lot better, "you're Kakashi's niece, right? How's he doing these days?".

"Umm.. Fine. I think", Sakura answered, hoping that Kakashi hadn't been suffering from anything nasty lately.

"That's good to hear. You probably didn't know but we were close friends on our younger days. He was quite the joker back then, that Kakashi. But then again, from what I've heard, he hasn't changed at all, eh?", He let out a booming laughter and Sakura laughed weakly with him. It took a while before his laughter faded away.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry about being late. Better late than at never, eh? Your seat is there, next to Ten Ten. Would you raise your hand, Ten Ten?", the teacher turned to look at the rest of the class.

The brown haired girl Sakura was sure she had seen in a drama raised her hand lazily, still eyeing Sakura curiously. Sakura smiled at her unsurely and walked to her seat. Just as she was about to sit down she noticed someone she knew at the back of the classroom.

'_Not her'_, Sakura thought as she recognized the blonde girl she had met this morning. The girl was just whispering to a red-headed girl with glasses when she met Sakura's gaze. The smile she gave to Sakura before turning away was slightly crooked and filled Sakura with uneasiness.

Sakura sat down quickly, careful not to look to her seatmate who was obviously looking at her. Slowly everyone's attention turned back to Iruka who continued teaching. Sakura took her books out and tried to concentrate.

"Hey", a low whisper came from next to her. Sakura glanced at the brown haired girl who smiled at her friendly. Sakura answered the smile.

"My name's Ten Ten, though you probably know it already as Iruka-sensei introduced me already. But I just wanted to say that I'm really happy to have someone to sit next to me. It's _so_ boring to sit alone", the girl grinned a little.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Sakura. But you probably knew it already, too, since I said it earlier", Sakura paused for a while, "I'm happy to sit next to you, too".

Ten Ten was just about to answer as loud and clear voice came from the back of the class.

"Teacher, I _really_ try to learn something new here, but it's _so_ hard with people some _whispering_", both Sakura and Ten Ten turned around to see the blonde girl eyeing them meaningfully.

"I'm rather surprised about your passion for this class as it's usually my job to remind to be silent, but you're quite right, Ino. I don't like whispering while I'm teaching", the teacher stared at Sakura and Ten Ten who mumbled 'sorry'.

The teaching continued, but before Sakura gave her unshared attention to studying, she noticed Ten Ten flashing her encouraging smile.

* * *

The day had passed quickly and before she knew anything, Sakura found herself walking towards the school's parking lot with Ten Ten.

".. and I'm sure you'll get used to this school quickly. We've got all kind of special stuff here. And as I've said a thousand times today I'm so happy you're sitting next to me.", Sakura's new friends chatted on and on while Sakura peeked at her carefully. Ten Ten looked like a teen idol. She had chocolate brown hair which 

was on two carefully made buns. Her skin was tanned and she was very pretty, like the rest of the students. Sakura sighed. It would be hard to adjust here.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura raised her head quickly, realizing there her friend had been quiet for some time.

"Uh.. I-I was just wondering whether or not you're the actor of the banana-seller girl in the drama _Me, my mother and the banana tree on our backyard_?", Sakura said quickly rearranging her features on a bright smile. Ten Ten blushed.

"Jeez, I can't believe you had recognized me even though it's not that famous, or anything.", she giggled embarrassedly. Sakura was just about to tell her how much she liked that drama when she noticed Kakashi's car waiting for her.

"Oh, my lift's here. I gotta go. See you tomorrow", and with a wave she ran to the car.

"Yo", her manager greeted her, "had fun?"

"You wouldn't believe how much", Sakura answered tiredly as she slumped on the front seat.

"Cheer up, kid, we're going to meet bunch of important people today, so be on your best behavior, alright?", Kakashi laughed as he started the engine and drove off the parking lot.

"Oh,who?"

"Nah, just composers and lyricists and that kind of people"

Sakura felt butterflies rise in her stomach. She had forgotten that she was currently in the process to release an album. Her album. The thought made her even more nervous.

The rest of the trip went silently, Sakura deep on her thoughts. Kakashi parked and turned to her.

"Change your clothes here and out on the wig. I'll wait outside". Sakura nodded and he left.

After changing, Sakura stepped out of the car. Her manager was already on the front doors and waved for her to follow him. Sakura jogged next to him as they entered the great building.

"I'll go meet with the people first and you'll wait here, but first I'll introduce you to.. where is that girl.. ah, there she is", her manager's gaze found a tall, stylish looking young girl sitting on the red couch of the entrance hall, "Heey, Ino-chan, over here."

As soon as Sakura heard the name 'Ino' her heart slumped. Fearing for the worst she watched the blonde girl walk to them with a brilliant smile on her pretty face. Yep, it was that snobby girl from the school. Even though Sakura knew she wouldn't probably recognize her in Yoichi's clothing, she still ducked her head.

"Ohh, Kakashi, you've kept me waiting" , there was no nasty tone in her voice now. Her voice sounded light and pleasant as she grinned at Kakashi, "is this the mystery winner of the recent competition, hmm?", she turned her bright smile towards Sakura. Kakashi laughed.

"Yes, this is our Yoichi", he said while patting Sakura's shoulder, "Yoichi, you probably recognize this beautiful lady here, but just to make sure, this is Ino Yamanaka who's currently the hottest model of girl's magazine CeeCee. And, she'll be the leading actress of your first music video".

Sakura choked slightly. Music video? Lead actress? She hadn't thought about this kind of things at all.

"Nice to meet you", Sakura mumbled, still refusing to look straight to Ino.

"Nice to meet you too, Yoichi", Ino giggled, her smile turning even brighter.

"Well, I'll leave you two teenagers to get to know each other better while I go talk with some important people", Kakashi said and left, ignoring Sakura who was desperately trying to show him emergency signs.

"Haha, I'm sure we'll get along just fine. Come on", Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and leaded her to the couches.

'_This is gonna be so hard'_

* * *

Wheeew.. err. Not my best chapter ever, but I'll try to update soon with a better one.

Please review, I really like reviews ;D.


End file.
